La Navidad de Vegeta
by dark pirate90
Summary: En esta navidad les traigo un clasico, de seguro muchos de ustedes ya lo leyeron. pero como no esta aqui, decidi subirlo, disfrutenlo. La Navidad de Vegeta ¿como se la pasara nuestro orgulloso principe en estas fechas?


La Navidad de Vegeta Por _Mister Satan_

Fiestas navideñas... eran realmente insoportables para Vegeta. Había buscado por todas partes, pero no había forma de ocultarse. No importaba donde fuera, el ruido del cántico de villancicos, los estúpidos árboles con esos ridículos adornos, la repugnante figura del mequetrefe regordete vestido de rojo, y toda la gente con cara de idiotamente felices estaban por todas partes.

Era época de navidad, obviamente, y hacía ya bastante tiempo que Vegeta se había casado con Bulma. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Goku muriera salvando a la Tierra del maligno Cell. Vegeta esperaba que su rol de padre no fuera tan terrible, pero vivir con los humanos en esta temporada de paz y amor era demasiado para él. Tal vez en la cámara de gravedad podría entrenar en calma hasta el día siguiente, cuando la Navidad hubiera pasado, de modo que se dirigió hacia ella.

Logró llegar antes de volverse loco con los villancicos, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que incluso su sala de entrenamiento estaba cubierta de adornos. Bulma había ordenado a sus robots que decoraran toda la casa, y lo habían hecho en serio. Eso fue demasiado. La sala de gravedad era para él un lugar sagrado, y nadie tenía el derecho de "ensuciarla" con ridículos adornos navideños. En el tope de la máquina estaba una figura de ese maldito viejo del traje rojo. Fue entonces cuando en la mente de Vegeta surgió la idea: si eliminaba a ese apestoso gordo, no habrían más navidades.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Polo Norte, donde se decía que habitaba el viejo ése. Buscó por todas partes, pero no vio nada. Entonces, sintió unas presencias muy pequeñas cerca de allí, pero no podía verlas. Se acercó un poco más, y de pronto apareció ante sus ojos una gigantesca fábrica de juguetes. ¡Había encontrado el refugio de Santa Claus, oculto bajo una ilusión!

Zona de destrucción, en eso pensaba convertir este lugar. Derrumbó una pared, y se encontró con cientos de pequeños duendecillos que lo miraban asombrados. Vegeta interrogó a los duendes acerca del paradero de Santa Claus, y ante su silencio, desintegró a unos cuantos. Finalmente, uno de ellos le dijo que Santa ya había salido a entregar los regalos. Vegeta había perdido mucho tiempo buscando el lugar, ¡y para nada! Su víctima no estaba allí. Furioso, destrozó todo el lugar, y donde antes se erigía un inmenso castillo dedicado a la creación de todo tipo de obsequios, solamente quedaron ruinas y destrucción.

No tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar. "¿Dónde estará ese viejo maldito?", se preguntó Vegeta. Recorrió todo el mundo buscándolo, viendo varias veces a lo lejos el destello del trineo de renos, pero nunca pudo llegar a tiempo, Santa Claus era muy rápido. Lo persiguió por todo el planeta, hasta que finalmente encontró su trineo sobre el tejado de una gran casa. Emocionado, Vegeta se preparó para destruir el trineo, pero pensó que sería mejor hacer que ese viejo idiota estuviera presente en ese momento, para que viera esfumarse lo último que le quedaba antes de morir.

Ahorcarlo, descuartizarlo, desintegrarlo... eran algunos de los pensamientos de Vegeta. Queriendo atraparlo por sorpresa, entró a la casa por una ventana que estaba abierta, y ahí lo vio... ese viejo sinvergüenza estaba comiendo las galletas que esa familia le había dejado. Pero no las disfrutaría mucho tiempo más... Velozmente, agarró a Santa Claus por el cuello, obligándolo a soltar la bolsa con juguetes para los niños. Con tal de hacerlo sufrir un poco más, destrozó unos cuantos obsequios, aplastándolos con el pie.

Vegeta tomó uno de los regalos y lo abrió. "Es un ridículo muñeco", pensó, pero al verlo más de cerca, notó que se parecía sospechosamente a él. Viéndolo más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era efectivamente un muñeco de Dragonball, el suyo. Curioso, leyó en la tarjeta a quién estaba destinado. Era para su pequeño hijo Trunks. De no haber sido por su orgullo de príncipe de los saiyajins, allí mismo habría soltado unas lágrimas.

Incapaz de moverse por la sorpresa, tardó un poco en darse la vuelta al oír un pequeño llanto. Una niña estaba llorando al ver los juguetes destrozados. Vegeta se imaginó la decepción de su pequeño hijo al no recibir regalos de Navidad. En parte se sintió débil por permitirse esos sentimientos humanos, pero fueron más fuertes que él. Soltó a Santa, y se alejó rápidamente, rumbo a su casa.

Debía actuar de prisa. Sin que nadie lo notara, tomó el radar y se fue a buscar las esferas del dragón. El sólo imaginarse a Trunks llorando le dio una velocidad que nunca hubiera soñado siquiera, y en pocos minutos ya había reunido las siete esferas. Invocó al dragón, y su primer deseo fue restaurar todo lo que había destruido ese día. No sabía qué más pedir, y luego de pensar un rato... ¡qué diablos! pidió que la niña que lo vio olvidara lo ocurrido.

Al fin, todo estaba arreglado. Regresó a su casa justo a tiempo, faltaba muy poco para medianoche. Vegeta pensó que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a la Navidad. Después de todo, es tan sólo una vez al año. Bulma le dijo: "Vegeta, ¿dónde estabas? Vas a tener que ayudarme, mi padre no podrá venir".

Demonios. Primero destruye la navidad, luego la salva, y ahora le vienen con insensateces. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a Vegeta que su suegro no viniera? Pero poco después deseó fervientemente que el Doctor Briefs llegara, ya que no había nadie más que se disfrazara de Santa Claus...


End file.
